


[Podfic] Thirteen

by Nielrian



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Horror, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielrian/pseuds/Nielrian
Summary: A podfic of Beamirang's wonderfully creepyThirteen. Go and show her some love onTumblr





	[Podfic] Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beamirang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/gifts).

**Cover Art Welcome!**

**Text:** [THIRTEEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244823)

**Author:** [BEAMIRANG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang)

**Reader:** [NIELRIAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielrian/pseuds/Nielrian)

**Length:** 1:05:00

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58r8rcxv9qn8o8x/Thirteen.mp3?dl=0) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an incredibly fun way to get back into podficcing! This fandom has no shortage of _amazing_ writers!
> 
> If anyone has a fic they'd like to see podficced, drop me a comment below or on [Tumblr](https://nielrian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
